


The Lions

by meggie_megs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggie_megs/pseuds/meggie_megs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy AU where Dan and Phil are Lions both looking for something</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lions

Dan never felt like he fit in. All the other male lions had beautiful full manes when they were quite young. Dan on the other hand only ever had maybe slightly longer fur around his face, but in no way could it be considered a manly mane. Even his younger brother had a mane much larger than his own. Dan tried not to let it bother him but it was hard. Dan’s Father was the ruler of the pride and one day Dan would be too. But every one would scoff at how un-majestic he looked. Many thought he was a freak. When he went on hunting trips, the other lions often told him to catch the most difficult prey as to humiliate him more. But one day on a hunting trip Dan decided he had enough. He was going to run away in hopes of finding another lion that could be proud of him and love him. His own pride wasn’t proud of him. Dan was too upset to see the irony in that. 

So Dan set off. He didn’t know where he was going or what he was going to find but figured anything had to better than the place he grew up. He walked for about 3 days, Sleeping when he was tired, and some time when he wasn’t, ate when he found something to hunt, and drank at every cool, clear, clean water pocket he found. After 3 days he found a large tree in a clearing just off a forest and next to a lake. Dan figured that this might make a good place to stop and rest for a couple days. Other animals he could hunt would come out of the forest to get a drink at his pond and the tree made the perfect shady spot for a midday nap. That sounded too appealing to Dan, he loved nothing more than being able to take a nap under a shady tree on a bright sunny day.

He doesn’t know how long he was out but he awoke to a large paw shoving him slightly. From the size of the paw he assumed it was another male. “What if he is bigger than me? What if her wants to fight?” Dan’s mind raced. He opened his eyes to see a pale white lion looking down on him. The other lion was male but had a shorter mane than most male lions do. Dan quickly jumped to his feet and got it do a defensive pose quickly, startling the other lion. “s-sorry to wake you, I just noticed you were alone and you looked hungry, so I brought you some antelope.” The other lion said shyly, nudging half an antelope carcase toward Dan. “Umm… Thanks.” Dan nodded toward the other lion grabbing the antelope; truth was he was quite hungry. Dan kept his distance from the other lion always keeping an eye on him while he chewed. The other Lion lay down facing Dan and watched with his front paws folded waiting quietly. Felling Awkward Dan started a conversation with the other lion that obviously intended to stay.

“So what’s your name?”

“Phillip, Phil for short” The other lion replied

“Dan, So what are you doing out here? I assume you are alone I haven’t seen any other lions for quite some time.”

“Yeah I am alone,” Phil replied “I am looking for something, but I don’t really know what yet. What about you? You don’t see too many lions alone in these parts.”

“I am looking for someone, I don’t really know who though” Dan said looking down at the remains of the antelope. “Do you want the eyes? You deserve to have the best part since you shared.”

“Uh, no thanks I don’t enjoy eating eyes, or bones, or butts.” Phil said sheepishly 

“Alright” Dan chuckled as he popped the eyes in to his mouth like grapes. 

“I was thinking,” Phil started off cautiously. “Since neither of us know exactly what we are looking for maybe was can help each other look.” 

“Sure, why not.” Dan said. He figured that this Phil guy was nice enough; he did share his food with Dan. 

Once Dan’s was finished with his meal, they both grabbed a drink from the pond beside them and then started walking. It was awkward at first, neither knew anything about each other but knew that they wanted each other’s company. Phil finally broke the awkward silence after about an hour by singing. Being that he was a lion, he didn’t really know any songs but just started singing notes quietly and then would intensify when he did something spontaneous like jumping on a rock; he sped up his singing when he felt like running. You could almost say he was a lion set to theme music. Dan tried to ignore it at first but when Phil chose to climb an exceptionally large rock and sang louder and louder with each step, Dan found himself shaking his head and smiling.

The walked all day and just as the sun was about to set Dan began feeling tired. After a particularly big yawn Phil suggested they find somewhere to sleep for the night. Being that they are considered the “kings of the jungle” they didn’t have to be too picky about where they slept. They soon found a patch of trampled grass in the taller grasses that made for a nice bed. Dan lay down on his stomach and put his head down on his front paws. Phil on the other hand laid down on his back with his feet in the air. 

“What are you doing?” Dan asked Phil.

“Looking at the stars. You should try it.” Phil suggested.

Dan groaned and flipped over on to his back, he hated lying on his back because it made his already weird looking mane look worse. They lay there for a few moments before Dan spoke up. 

“Phil?”

“Hmmm?”

“I was thinking… you know if it’s not too personal or whatever, that maybe you could… Well, what exactly are you looking for because if I knew then maybe I could help you look better and we would be able to find it faster and that would be good because…”

“Dan!” Phil chuckled. “It’s ok, I’ll tell you what I am looking for. I am looking for snow.”

“Snow? But Phil we live in freaking Africa there isn’t snow in Africa!”

“So I have been told.” Grumbled Phil as he turned over to lie on his front. “I am the only white lion in my whole pride. As pale and as white as snow instead of warm and golden. When I was growing up all the kids called me snowball, and as I got older even the adults would tell me “Snow doesn’t belong in Africa snowball.” So I left. I am determined to prove snow can exist in Africa.”

“ I’m sorry Phil,” Dan said apologetically, “Snowball is a terrible name for any cat.”   
“S’ok, now you know what I am looking for. So who are you looking for?”

Dan didn’t really want to share with Phil how insecure he was about his looks but after all Phil said he didn’t want to lie to Phil.

“Umm I am looking for someone like me.” Dan said cautiously.

“What do you mean?” Phil ask very confused

‘Don’t pretend like you haven’t noticed.” Dan scoffed “It’s my mane, I have a weird mane! I mean I practically look like a girl! It’s so short and un-majestic!”

“Dan, what does that matter?”

“It matters because I get teased every day, it matters because my baby brother has a larger mane than I do, it matters because how am I supposed to run my pride when I look like a freak?” Dan said in near tears.

“Oh Dan, I am sorry. “ They sat there is silence for a while, the only noise being the crickets and a few sniffles from Dan.

“Hey Dan? You know I have a mane sort of like yours. It’s not as big an full as most lions. Maybe I was the one you were looking for.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Dan said smiling a little. “I think I am going to go to sleep now, goodnight Phil.”

“Goodnight Dan.” Phil said with care.

Truth was that Dan wasn’t sleepy anymore; he just needed time to think. Had Phil really suggested that Dan was looking for him? Dan couldn’t argue this. He felt like ever since he met Phil that they were meant to be friends. The feeling must be mutual otherwise Phil wouldn’t have suggested it. Maybe Dan was overthinking it. But her knew he wanted to stick with Phil and help him find the snow.


End file.
